Kazaki "Kaz" Matthews
Kazaki Matthews ' is a young man, who was chosen by one of the Light Mages and recruited by W.A.N.D to use the power of the sealed Category Ace of Spades to become Power Rider Arcane Spade, a warrior who Kaz believes is able to fight for and protect humanity. Biography At the age of 16, Kaz was orphaned when his family died in a house fire. The powerlessness Kaz felt he would serve as the motivation to try and protect the defenseless, subsequently leading him to be scouted by the Wizardry Alchemy Necromancy Department('WAND). Because of his intelligence and exceptional survival instincts. The Light Mage Descendant, Tommy Hall was tasked as his trainer and mentor. To decide if he was worthy to access the power. After 2 years on his 18th Birthday. Kaz was finally ready to take on the Rider System-02. As someone else had claimed the Rider System-01. The Rider Systems, a combination of man made technology and the magic of the light mages Arcane. However, during assessment for the Rider System, Kaz displayed unusually high fusion co efficiency. Though this caused no immediate concern, as his levels maintained steady intervals. After being promoted to Rider status, Kaz would be partnered with fellow WAND Rider and senior operative, who was actually only a year older then him. But was part of the organization since birth. Sterling Price wielder of the Rider System-01 and Power Rider Arcane Diamond, with his Light Mage Descendant Eve Spellman. Sterling and Kaz had where on assignment to hunt down three Arcane Beast over the next two months. But Kaz has yet to see Sterling without their suits on. Personality Kaz being the survivor of his family's house fire, he learned to grow up in a harsh and unforgiving environment. That of the orphanage. As he had to sometimes fight to survive. As people believed some orphanages where good some where bad, and he got stuck in that bad one. Despite living their he showed no will for mischief or pettiness. It seems he had then attracted the attention of a man named Tommy Hall and an Organization known as WAND. After being with want for 2 years, and being in a somewhat good environment. He started to become more friendly, and cheerful. Partly due to his traumatic past, Kaz had a somewhat awkward side at first, struggling to befriend others. Furthermore, he has shown himself to be quite naive. Despite all this, Kaz genuinely does care for the well-being of others and will go to great lengths to help those in need. His vow to never let an innocent person feel pain if he can help it is what motivates Kaz to fight against all odds, hoping to save all those in need. The guilt Kaz felt for his inability to save his parents have continued to haunt him for years, the tragedy having reappeared in his dreams at one point. This feeling of guilt though was slowly soothed by the friends that supported him. Forms Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 201 cm. *'Rider Weight': 101 kg. Rider Senses: *'Hearing': 5 km. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 280 AP(2.8 t.) *'Kicking Power': 480 AP (4.8 t.) *'Resistance': 120 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 33 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 5.7 sec. Special Attacks: *'Boar Tackle': 800 FP(8 t.) *'Lizard Slash': 400 FP(4 t.) *'Locust Kick': 1000 FP(10 t.) *'Deer Thunder': 1200 MP (12 t.) *'Lion Beat': 600 FP (6 t.) *'Dragonfly Float': 1000 FP (10 t.) *'Jaguar Mach': 1600 MP (16 t.) *'Deadly Blow': 2000 MP(20 t.) *'Lightning Blast': 2200 AP(22 t.) *'Lightning Sonic': 3800 AP(38 t.) *'Lightning Slash': 1600 AP (16 t.) Ace Form is the default form of Power Rider Arcane Spade assumed by using the Arcane Belt and Change Beetle Arcane Card. The transformation fuses the user with the DNA of the Beetle Arcane Beast. This form has no capabilities or attributes that distinguish it from the other Riders in Ace Form other than its melee-oriented fighting style and the abilities it acquires from the Spades Suit Arcane Cards. Appearances:TBA - Fusion Suites= Jack Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 201 cm. *'Rider Weight': 111 kg. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 350 AP(3.5 t.) *'Kicking Power': 550 AP (5.5 t.) *'Resistance': 180 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 133 m. *'Maximum Flying Height': 10000 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 4.6 sec. *'Maximum Flying Speed': 300 km/h.(100 m. per 1.2 sec.) Special Attacks: *'Lizard Slash': 400 FP(4 t.) *'Lightning Slash': 1600 AP (16 t.) *'Extreme Shot': 4800 AP (48 t.) Jack Form is a combat extension of the Rider System which harnesses the power of Category Jack Arcane Cards via the Arcane Absorber. Arcane Spade assumes his Jack Form by inserting the Absorb Capricorn Arcane Card into the Arcane Absorber and scanning the Fusion Eagle Arcane Card. This endows the Rider Armor with the attributes and characteristics of the Eagle Arcane Beast's DNA, enhancing Arcane Spade's combat capabilities. In this form, Arcane Spade gains golden reinforced armor plating which increases his resilience to enemy attacks. Arcane Spade also gains wings on his back, enabling him to fly. Assuming this form additionally upgrades the Arcane Belt into its Empowered Type, which lengthens its blade and expands its AP cache. Appearances:TBA - Evolution Suites= King Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 201 cm. *'Rider Weight': 131 kg. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 450 AP (4.5 t.) *'Kicking Power': 700 AP (7 t.) *'Resistance': 200 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 25 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 6.5 sec. Special Attacks: *'Royal Straight Flash': 11200 AP (112 t.) *'Straight Flash': 5000 AP(50 t.) *'Four Card': 9600 , 94 t.) *'King Form Three Card': 3400 AP (34 t.) *'Pentacle Flash': 6200 AP(62 t.) *'Straight Tempest Crush': 4600 AP(46 t.) *'King Form One Pair': 3400 AP(34 t.) *'Five Card Christmas': 12000 AP(120 t.) *'King Form Two Pair': 4600 AP(46 t.) *'Full House': 6200 AP(62 t.) King Form is the ultimate combat extension of the Rider System, which only Arcane Spade can assume. This transformation is initiated by inserting the Absorb Capricorn Arcane Card into the Arcane Absorber and scanning the Evolution Caucasus Arcane Card. It is undoubtedly Arcane Spade's strongest form, allowing him to overwhelm the Joker Arcane Beast, Power Rider Wild Arcane Heart as well as defeat the Kerberos Arcane Beast. When transforming into King Form, all of Arcane Spade's Spades Suit Arcane Cards form a full suit of golden armor for him. This massively increases his defenses, but at the cost of agility. In addition, Arcane Spade can activate the effects of the individual Arcane Cards on his body without having to scan them. This form grants Arcane Spade the Arcane King Greatsword. The Arcane King Greatsword does not have storage for cards like the Ace Spade Sword, as all of Arcane Spade's cards are fused with his body. For Arcane Combos, Arcane Spade can separate the necessary Arcane cards from his body. Arcane is still able to use the Arcane Spade Sword, and often dual-wields both the Arcane King Greatsword and Arcane Spade Sword. King Form was designed to only fuse the user with the DNA of the Caucasus Arcane Beast via the Evolution Caucasus Arcane Card. However, Kaz's unusually high fusion compatibility resulted in him fusing with DNA of all 13 Spades Suit Arcane Beast. As a result, extended activity in this form continually raises his fusion rate, ultimately transforming him into a Joker-type Arcane Beast. Because of this, Kaz was cautioned against using King Form too often. However, Kaz intentionally used King Form to turn himself into an Arcane Beast and prevent the Battle Fight from ending. Thus, he no longer suffers any side effects from using this form 'Appearances:'TBA }} Equipment * Arcane Belt: Arcane Spade's transformation belt * Arcane Absorber: Used to access Jack Form and King Form * Arcane Card: Allow Arcane Spade to perform special attacks * Arcane Spade Sword: Arcane Spade's personal weapon * Arcane King Greatsword: Arcane Spade King Form's primary weapon * Spade Cycle: Arcane Spade's Rider Machine Category:Power Riders Category:Arcane Characters Category:Arcane Riders Category:Heroes Category:Power Rider Arcane